The World is So Cold Without You- Reiner Braun oneshot
by MichaelisEchizenHitsugaya
Summary: DO NOT READ if you haven't gotten past Chapter 42 in Attack on Titan! There will be heavy spoilers. This is a oneshot about Ashley and her conflicting feelings about Reiner. Should she go with what her heart wants or stay with what she has believed all along.
I point my blade at him. The man who caused my father to be squashed by falling wall debris and my mother to be eaten by a Titan. It's ironic how the man who cause me so much pain is also the one who gave me hope. Why did it have to be this way? He is the very man I ended up falling in love with.

"Was everything between us a lie? Was everything in our relationship fake?" I ask him.

"Ashley… If there was anything that I've been honest about, it was my feelings about you," Reiner replies. He reaches out an arm towards me, but I take a step back. "Ashley, please trust me," he pleads.

My grip on my blade slightly falters and I take a deep shaky breath.

"I never meant to hurt you," he continues. "Please. Believe me."

I hear the pain in his voice and lose my conviction. Dropping my blade to the ground, I allow myself to be pulled into his embrace that I instinctively relax against.

'Reiner is still Reiner,' I think. 'Just because he's revealed himself to be the Armored Titan doesn't mean that he's changed.' His scent is intoxicating and it calms me. 'I shouldn't allow myself to be like this,' I think, remembering all the pain that the Armored Titan has caused, not only for me, but also for all the other families of the victims that died at Shiganshina District that fateful day. But, I can't help it. He always will be the one my heart melts for, the one I can depend on, no matter what, even if he is the Armored Titan.

I put my arms around him and pull him closer to me. "Why is it that even after all the things you've done, I still love you so much?" I ask Reiner, looking up at him. He doesn't reply, but brings his face towards mine for a kiss. We break apart to gasp for a breath, but then I pull him towards me, bringing my lips towards his. When we're done, I lean my head on his chest. "I wish we could just stay like this," I say.

"I do too," he replies. "But, I have to go soon. If I don't, everything I've done up till now will be for naught." He tightens his arms around me and pulls me in for what seems like will be the last kiss we will ever have. "I **will** come back for you. I promise," he says. Before i can reply, he turns around and walks towards his set destination, and away from me.

"Don't leave me," I whisper. As I watch his retreating figure, more tears fall down my face. I am suddenly exposed to the wind that blows harshly around me. Reiner's not there to block the unbearable cold anymore. He won't be there for me anymore. Unable to bear being away from him, yet not wanting to hinder him, I close my eyes and lean backwards.

Reiner's POV:

I suddenly hear a whooshing sound from behind me and I turn around to look, expecting to see Ashley standing there. I don't see her. I panic and run towards where I saw her last. When I look down over the wall I see her plummeting towards the unforgiving ground. I jump off the wall, hoping that I will be able to catch her before she hits the ground. However, I'm too late. By the time I reach her side, her consciousness is already fading. The light in her eyes are dimming, and I suddenly think back to the time when we were trainees.

*Flashback*

Ashley is standing there, staring at the plains, smiling. The wind is blowing her long, black hair back.

'I know that this will mess up the plan. When Annie, Bertholdt, and I came, the plan was never for me to fall in love,' I think to myself.

'So why are you going to follow through with the worst idea you've ever had?' I ask and criticize myself.

'But... I can't help it. I love her too much. '

'You don't even know if she feels the same way. She probably doesn't even like you that way,' I think depressed, trying to convince myself to just ignore my feelings.

'But you never know if you don't try. You're going to regret it if you never ask her.'

Knowing that I would regret following my feelings later, I ask her the question. "Ashley, will you go out with me?"

Her eyes light up. "Yes," she replies. I let out the breath I didn't realize that I was holding, relieved, yet saddened by the fact that she's accepted my feelings. I don't want to hurt her later on.

*end flashback*

"No…Please, no. Stay with me Ashley." Tears start streaming down my face. "Why did you have to do that?" I sadly ask. She weakly reaches her hand up to my face and places it on my cheek. I put my hand over hers, and I hear her soft reply. "The world is so cold if you're not with me. Reiner."


End file.
